1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AV system and, more particularly, to a method of restoring an AV session and a control point for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network includes various network devices such as intelligent products, wireless devices, and computing devices, which enable a user to control the various network devices as a single connected network. Network devices composing a home network provide services using middleware creating a virtual distributed computing environment. Middleware such as a home AV interoperability (HAVi), an universal plug and play control device (UPnP), a Java intelligent network infra structure (Jini), and an open services gateway initiative (OSGi) have been used to date.
In a home network, a user can receive various AV services such as movies, music, and photo-printing. A UPnP control point, controlling an AV device, and a method of connecting a device connected to an IEEE 802 network and a device connected to the IEEE 1394 network through a UPnP device functioning as a bridge are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 10-2003-046535: “An Information Processing Apparatus and Method, Recording Medium, and Program”, which enable a user to use media at home regardless of location.
If content playing on an AV system is abnormally stopped because an error occurs in the AV system, several steps need to be performed by a user to restore the AV system. To play the stopped content, for example, the user searches for the content being played, and requests playing of the found content. To play the content from the stopped point, the user has to directly search for the part, checking a playing-state of the content by relying on his or her memory. Also, the user must directly reset the volume and brightness, which is inconvenient.